There are various multi-purpose or combination tools that can be found in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,488 shows a lever bar for performing multiple operations which may be used as a crow bar, pry bar, sledge hammer, pick ax, wedge and the like. The lever bar has a long handle with a thick base chamfered at one end and secured perpendicular to the axis of the handle at the other. A foot plate has a sharp end for prying. An anvil plate is secured to the base plate and handle. The base plate and anvil can serve as hammer heads when the tool is used as a hammer. The base plate and foot plate can serve as a splitting wedge and as heads of a pick ax.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,288 shows a wrecking tool for piercing wall and ceiling surfaces for easy removal of sections. The tool can be used to perform a number of functions including chipping, piercing, prying, gouging, and tearing and can also be used as a lever for removing trim and for forcing doors and windows open.
Another combination tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,407. In this patent, the device is shown intended for use to open wrecked vehicles and has first and second ends with a bore extending therein. A second tool is selectively slidably received in the bore in the first tool member and has a head portion. The head portion includes a pry bar, cutting means and spike means mounted thereon. The first tool member is slidable and movable with respect to the second to effectively extend the length of the tool for leverage. The first tool member includes a hammer head at one end which may be used to strike the tool head when the tool members are separated to create additional impact force.
Thus, the prior art discloses a number of multi-purpose or combination tools for construction, wrecking and also for emergency use for personnel such as firemen and paramedics. Nevertheless there exists a need for a simple, efficient, reliable and sturdy tool which is a multi-purpose tool for construction and demolition work which will efficiently and effectively provide multiple functions.